Happy Reunion
by animeluvr999
Summary: “Nnnh… stop…” he breathed, his body already giving in to their torturous temptation. He bit his bottom lip as Natsuo started to message his nipples, making them hard almost instantly… …but that wasn’t all that was becoming rigid…


Okay. This isn't _exactly_ a sequel to RELENTLESS but it is another KioxZero thing… it's a one-shot and _worse_ than most of the things I've written so far. Even though it's not a sequel it still comes **after** RELENTLESS because if it didn't it just wouldn't make sense… or at least not to me. .. 

Oh well… enjoy!

-# BEGIN #-

**…****Happy Reunion****…**

Youji sighed.

He was sitting alone in the kitchen with an utterly unexpressioned, uninterested, and unentertained look upon his face. The sacrifice watched the three last pieces of cereal dance around his swirling spoon and sighed again.

Then the feeling of hands gently touching his shoulders and running below the collar of his half-unbuttoned shirt touched his senses. A thin pair of lips curled around the rim of his ear and began to nibble softly at them. Youji smirked and he closed his eyes as the intruder's thumbs circled around his nipples making them harden slightly. One of the hands removed itself from his shirt and slid up to grip the sacrifice's jaw, never loosing contact with Youji's skin. His head was tilted to the side and up slightly allowing his lips to be covered by another's pair. They pulled away after a few moments and their eyes opened.

"Good morning Youji…" Natsuo hissed seductively before moving forward again to bite softly at his sacrifice's neck, his heated breath ghosting across Youji's skin.

"MmmNatsuo? What's the occa-ah!" Youji's shoulders rose and his neck scrunched up like a turtle at the surprising second bite. "Natsuo! You know I'm sensitive there!" Youji said between giggles.

Natsuo smirked and ran his tongue over the new mark on Youji's neck, earning a shiver from his sacrifice. "Of course I know…" He teased before moving back around to sit on Youji's lap, straddling his legs.

Youji gripped one of the fighter's red locks and pulled him forward into a ferocious kiss. Their tongues entered each other's mouths, fighting for dominance… but Youji won this time as the moan Natsuo had been hiding away escaped his hold. The sacrifice smirked at the sound of pleasure and pulled away.

"You know what we haven't done in a while…?" Natsuo said without warning, a childishly excited look upon his face.

Youji tilted his head to one side like a confused puppy, his cat-ears perking slightly. "What?"

Natsuo's innocent smile slowly became _much_ less child-like. "Played with our _toy_…"

Youji immediately picked up on exactly which _toy_ his fighter meant. "Aaah… you're right… He must feel _so unwanted_." Youji taunted, a plan already piecing together in his sick little head.

"I guess we're just going to have to play with him, aren't we…?" Natsuo sighed, sounding disappointed before they both planted sinister looks upon their faces.

- # -

Kio sat up in his bed, looking around his room suspiciously. He didn't know why, but he had this sudden feeling like something bad was going to happen…

The blonde got out of bed and opened his door, peering down the hall and hearing absolutely nothing but his own heartbeat. "Creepy…" He murmured to himself softly before closing the door again and turning around.

He gasped and stepped backwards, his back hitting the closed door with a thud. "What the-? How…?"

"What? Aren't you happy to see me, Kio…?" Youji said, sitting upon Kio's bed like it was the most normal thing to do in his daily routine.

Kio blinked. "How the hell did you get in here!?" Kio asked rather loudly.

"It's not like its difficult Kio… You just have to walk through the doorway." Youji said as though he were speaking with a monkey. But at that point, Kio did look a bit like one. Youji sighed. "Confusion doesn't look good on you Kio…" He said with a smirk.

Then that same bad feeling returned, full blow, to Kio's senses. "Waaait a minute…" He said, eyeing the boy closely. His eyes widened at the small spark of mischief in the sacrifice's gaze. "I knew it! You're planning something, aren't you!?"

"Kio" Youji whined, lowering his voice slightly. "If you keep yelling like that you'll wake up Sou-chan…" Even though it was obviously a trap… Kio still fell in.

"_Soubi_…" Kio emphasized. He hated it when others, besides himself, called Soubi Sou-chan. "…has gone for the day to-" He stopped. His hands flew over his mouth as he realized what he just gave away…

Soubi's absence was the key to their plan's cage and he just unlocked it. _"Shit."_

Youji's thin lips turned into another one of his famous smirks and Kio immediately knew he was screwed. "Oh, is that so?" Youji teased as he stood from the bed.

Kio's body pressed itself against the wood of the door in a failing attempt to get away from the nearing Zero. His eyes watched as a thin hand reached up, caressing the skin on his neck and drawing him nearer. _"Oh no… and I__ was__**just**__ g__etting__ over our 'play times' as well…"_ Kio thought to himself as he stiffened to keep himself from bending to Youji's seducing movements. The blonde's hand drifted across the wood until the side of his palm hit a cooling metal. He screwed his eyes shut as Youji's touch began to travel beneath the rim of his shirt an up across his torso.

He bit his lip and gripped the knob, turning it and stumbling out into the hall, Youji looking surprised… but it didn't last long. The sacrifice's stunned expression melted away, revealing a satisfied smirk. "You've gotten smarter Kio…" he said, crossing his arms.

"But not smart enough."

Kio turned. "Wha-!?"

Natsuo moved forward, taking Kio's wrist in his hand, leaving the blonde too stunned to react properly. It was the click of the now closed door that brought him back to reality, but the Zeros had already gotten him to somehow sit on the bed. He tried to stand, but the weight of the sacrifice, who was now straddling his lap, kept him at bay. "Get off of-!" But he was silenced with an unexpected kiss from Youji.

Natsuo moved in behind Kio, molding his legs to Kio's and grabbing the rim of his shirt. Youji's hands slipped back beneath the blonde's pesky article of clothing and moved his hands up across Kio's tender skin. Kio's eyes closed in response. _"Damn it! I can't let them do this! I can't! I can't!" _Kio thought as he struggled, only causing himself more pleasure because of the friction he was creating.

"Settle down Kio…" Natsuo said as he tugged at the blonde's shirt.

"Yeah… It's not like we haven't done this before." Youji breathed against Kio's neck before kissing it softly.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride." Natsuo finished.

Kio could feel the air against his skin… it was sending small chills up his spine and through his head. Then the shirt fell to the comforter below them… "N-no! St…stop it…" But his body wasn't listening to his words. It was beginning to react to Youji's wandering hands, sending lapping waves of pleasure through his body. "Nnnh… stop…" he breathed, his body already giving in to their torturous temptation. He bit his bottom lip as Natsuo started to message his nipples, making them hard almost instantly…

…but that wasn't all that was becoming rigid…

_"Well…__ maybe I can let them do this… but only this one last time! …maybe…"_

Natsuo's arms wrapped around from behind him, running his nails across Kio's heated skin with barely any pressure at all. It was driving him mad. Kio began to writhe and his hands gripped the sheets. "Natsuo…" Kio half moaned.

This just made the Zeros smirk at each other. "What do you want Kio…?" The fighter asked, teasing the blonde.

"You have to ask or we won't do it." Youji said, stopping his caresses.

"N-no… please… I want more…" Kio breathed.

"More of what Kio?" Youji hissed.

"We'll stop… unless…"

They gave each other a quick glance once again and then Youji leaned in close to his ear. "You have to _beg_…"

A shudder ran up Kio's spine… his voice… It sounded so deliciously sinister. He loved it. The blonde opened his eyes and looked into Youji's.

The Zero smirked and his hand swooped lower, brushing across his crotch with his fingers and making Kio clench his teeth behind awaiting lips. "Do you want this Kio…?"

The blonde nodded. "P-please… I _need_ it…"

"Good boy… Now let us have our fun and you'll get what you want." The sacrifice said as though he were talking to a pet. His hands reached back up and molded to the back of Kio's neck, taking his lips in another unruly kiss. This time, Kio kissed back, battling Youji's tongue with his own. He could feel Natsuo's cheek against the side of his neck and then his skilled tongue trailed up his skin. Kio moaned and Youji took the chance to untie Kio's pajama bottoms, keeping his lips on Kio's.

Natsuo's hands wrapped around Kio's chest to twist his nipples playfully before letting them drift down the blonde's sides, making millions of sparks fly up into Kio's head. The blonde leaned back against Natsuo's chest, losing the contact with Youji's lips. Natsuo glanced up at Youji again and then his hands came closer together and he ran his fingers over the blonde's navel… preceding ever lower.

Kio gasped and his back arched at the feeling of Natsuo's cold fingers running over his member. His legs squirmed slightly, but Youji held them down with his weight. Natsuo gripped his half-erection more securely and began to move his hand up and down across his sensitive skin. Kio moaned again, clenching his teeth and screwing his eyes together.

Youji leaned down, kissing the crook between his neck and his shoulder then biting it softly. He soon created a trail down his shoulder, to his chest, and torso… torturing the poor blonde's senses with every touch. His hands gripped the cloth of his pants, pulling them down slowly until they reached the curves of his hips, keeping his member restrained. Then he proceeded to go down further on Kio, kissing every inch of skin he could possibly reach as he dove deeper into Kio's body. _"Evil little bastards…"_ Kio thought as Youji's lips went dangerously close to the base of Kio's restrained erection. He gasped when Youji bit at the same place… his most sensitive area, besides the place being held back.

Then Youji pulled the barrier of cloth the rest of the way down, releasing Kio's erection from its bonds and causing the blonde to sigh with relief… Natsuo's torturous rhythm had definitely done its job, but now it was time for an experiment.

The Zeros had done this to each other, but never anyone else before… And their ears had not fallen when attempted. Apparently, for your ears to successfully fall, you have to be _penetrated_ by another… and what Youji was about to do was **not** considered _penetration_.

He leaned down closer to Kio's now revealed member and Natsuo's hand moved away, creating more space for Youji's work. Natsuo's now unoccupied hands grabbed Kio's wrists, restraining his movements considerably. It wouldn't be as entertaining if he interrupted their fun, right?

Kio could feel the cool air against his heated body… Oh god how he needed release… But instead of being released, he was being restrained. This wasn't a good sign.

…or was it?

Then he felt it… the slick feeling of a tongue against his skin. He gasped and his head writhed. His restrained hands clenched into fists as Youji's tongue moved up along the sensitive underside of his erection. His breathe became short pants and the back of his head dug into Natsuo's shoulder because of his arching back.

Youji's tongue dragged its surface up Kio's hardened flesh making this as slow and torturous as possible for the blonde. "Youji…ah!" Kio panted out as Natsuo's teeth nipped playfully at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Yes Kio?" Youji asked before kissing the head of Kio's erection.

"I… I need it… Now…" Kio could barely breathe the last word. His body was giving in and his mind was growing hazy… He couldn't hold on much longer.

Youji smirked, giving his fighter a glance. "As you wish…" Natsuo hissed in Kio's ear.

That's when the sacrifice's mouth went back down on Kio's member, the blonde moaning and throwing his head back. His fingers gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His breathing was becoming faster as Youji moved up, his teeth gently grazing his skin to send an immense amount of pleasure to shoot up into his body.

He nearly yelled into the room as Youji repeated the same action, this time messaging his erection with his tongue at the same time. And then just when he thought it would never end… Kio's muscles contracted and his back arched, breath hitching in his throat as he came.

Youji paused to let it fill his mouth, then he swallowed it and moved his mouth back up Kio's aching member to get the last drops still hidden within before pulling away.

Kio had already fallen limp against the fighter behind him, chest heaving as he regained lost breath, head leaning back against Natsuo's shoulder.

Youji licked his lips free of the liquid and then moved forward, kissing the blonde and slipping his tongue between his lips for a moment before pulling back. "Good boy…" He said in a teasing tone. "Now, go back to sleep like a good little pet." Youji said, Natsuo already slipping out from behind the man.

And as they left, both smirked at one another, before Natsuo asked, "So, how did he taste…?"

Youji just glanced back before closing the door with a smirk. "Not as good as you."


End file.
